Splat Tim: Paradise
Splat Tim: Paradise is a spinoff game from the Splat Tim series. It features an alternate timeline where Putin manages to become a tsar and conquer the world, and the Splat People had given up on trying to rebuild society and instead search for a rumored Paradise. Plot After the events of Splat Tim Remastered the Russian empire invades Octo Valley. Cap'n Cuttlefish sends Splat Tim over to "Do it" but he quickly realizes that Putin is way too powerful because that morning Putin had a nutritious and balanced breakfast. Instead, Splat Tim sneaks around the ornate palace to discover any information he can about Putin's plans. He discovers that Putin made plans to destroy Outer Heaven and rule the world. Splat Tim returns to Outer Heaven and informs I Minittlefish about Putin's plans. Realizing fighting Putin would be futile, the residents of Outer Heaven set out on a journey to find a place called Paradise, a rumored pocket dimension in which everyone would live peacefully. Along the way, Splat Tim and co. meet an Inkling named Scrungus. He tells Splat Tim and his crew that Paradise is real and that he can guide them there. The group then spends the next several weeks travelling across the world and trying to survive in the wastelands the world has become.Eventually, the group arrives at Paradise and everyone is safe and lives happily... for now. DLC Classic weapons Adds 3 weapons for only 50 cents(Take that EA) Sunk boats Scrungus and others go on a cruse to find new lands(Guess how it ends) Gameplay Paradise's gameplay is very different from the rest of the series. The beginning of the game is third person and features more stealth than combat. The rest of the game is extremely different. Splat Tim, the player, guides the citizens of Outer Heaven through the empire, fights off Imperial predators, hunters and gathers, decides where to set up camp, and rations the supplies amongst the refugees. The goal is to complete the journey to Paradise with the least amount of citizens dying in the shortest time. When camp is set up, the player can walk around the site, enter tents, and talk to citizens. When travelling, only Splat Tim is visible because having the entire population of Outer Heaven would be too chaotic (and take up too much processing power) and Tim travels throughout a map collecting items and fighting enemies that randomly spawn. When fighting enemies, Splat Tim simply has to shoot enemies and loot their corpses in the regular map he travels through (no fight sequences). Weapons Handguns * MP 443 * Makarov SMGS * PPSH * PP 19 * PP 2000 * Improvised gun Rifles * Dragunov * AK 12 * STV 40 Special weapons * RPG = Classic weapons = * M16 * Desert Eagle * SMG Skorpyon Trivia *The game is extremely difficult and during test runs of the games an intern named Jerry quit, divorced his wife, and ran away. Jerry's whereabouts are unknown, although it is rumored that he joined the GiIvaSunner Crew. * There is a glitch in the game where you can see Yung Venuz shake his head in disappointment.The human race failed Him. * Paradise is Supposed to be a Remake of Splat Tim 2 Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Remastered Series